lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZackaryX/Recap
It has been a while since I've made a blog post, hasn't it? Alright, well, lots to talk about! Let's start with the official business. I will now be posting a blog post once a week, every Sunday. The multiwriter competition for Landscape has ended! Here are the results, along with the prizes. ---- ''Honorary Mention- An excerpt from a list of specific stories I give you.'' gabe90126: 63% agentsky1022: 80% TURBOBUILD23: 63% ''Fifth Place- Same as Honorary Mention, but you can choose an excerpt from a list of all books I'm writing in the Timeline of the Umbra Imperium, including some secret stories that no one, not even my own family knows about.'' PinguBonScott: 83% ''Fourth Place- Same as fifth place.'' 007tad: 96% ''Third Place- Same as fourth place, except you get to choose two excerpts instead of just one, and I will read your story if you write one.'' Netro1123: 90% ''Second Place- Same as third place, plus you get to read the first three chapters of The Truths of the Universe: An End to the Tale'' DragonFire-1: 90% ''First Place- Same as second place, plus you get to write Landscape with me.'' matanuionlineaccount: 90% ---- So, yes, that's how it all happened. Now I've got some excerpts to write. My sister has really started to work on the poster-thing for TotU:AEttT. It's looking pretty good so far. Though, I won't be working on the story for the next few days, because I'll be working on my new Halloween story, Deep Sleep: Hallow's Eve. The style of writing for it, first person anonymous, is slightly bugging me, as I'm not giving the main character's name or even gender. I'll see how you guys like it. It's coming on Halloween, October the 31st. Non-story wise, I've been doing pretty well in real life. I finally got to hang out with one of my best friends at the mall the Saturday before yesterday. I went to the Horizons Center, a place for disabled people, for their Halloween thing on Friday the 26th, and in my cloak (my Halloween costume is a Ranger from Ranger's Apprentice), I got to stand in the haunted trail with the cowl covering my face. Lots of people really thought I was a statue, until I went all weeping angel on them. Yesterday, I went to Airbound with some friends from church, and I finally managed a backflip. But my knee jammed into my face and my bicep. Afterwards, we went to my friend's house, which has a theater in their basement, and we watched The Woman in Black. I didn't sleep too well last night. But we kept shouting "Use you wand, Harry!!!!" Today, I volunteered at the Children's Museum in downtown Winston-Salem. I got to see some of my friends there, and get some service hours off for school. It was lots of fun. My job was at the bouncy slide. Well, that's about all I got today. Shoutouts will begin again next week, if I can find anyone to shout at. Keep up the imagination, guys! This is SlyFireCobra, signing off for tonight. ƵαɕkαɤɣЖ Paradox Extraordinaire Category:Blog posts